The present invention relates to an automated acid etching machine for simultaneously utilizing a plurality of treatment stations to etch glass and ceramic items, especially containers. For the purposes of this invention, such items may include architectural pieces, residential pieces or tableware, which includes but is not limited to, bottles, jars, glasses, mugs, cups, goblets, tumblers, flutes, or any other similar type item capable of being chemically etched.
The use of machines to assist in the etching of glass and ceramic items is well known. Previous machines consisted of several linearly arranged treatment stations. These machines often only allowed one treatment station to be used at a time, required that the items be loaded and unloaded at the same station, and could not etch more than a few items at a time. Previous machines also often required human assistance in loading or unloading items or to perform various other tasks during the etching process. Human participation in the etching process often introduced decreased efficiency in the etching process and exposed workers to hazardous etching chemicals and fumes.
Therefore, a need exists for an acid etching machine capable of simultaneously utilizing a plurality of treatment stations for etching glass and ceramic items. Additionally, a machine capable of loading and unloading items at separate stations is needed to maximize the number of items which may be etched. Lastly, an acid etching machine is needed which automates the etching process as practically as possible and which minimizes, or eliminates, workers"" exposure to etching chemicals and fumes. The present invention overcomes the drawbacks and disadvantages of the prior art.
The invention is an automated acid etching machine for glass and ceramic items. The machine comprises a plurality of horizontal arms rotatable about a central hub, a vertically translatable arm attached to each horizontal arm, a carrier head attached to each vertically translatable arm, item grippers attached to each carrier head, and a plurality of treatment stations circumferentially located about the hub.
The items arrive by conveyor means at a load station and are subsequently transported through stations comprising a surface treatment removal station, washing stations, a conditioning station, etching stations, an acid dip station, a caustic dip station, a drying station, and lastly, an unload station.
To load the items into the machine, a horizontal arm indexes to the load station. The vertically translatable arm is positioned opposite the items. The item grippers engage the items in fluid tight gripping contact, the vertically translatable arm removes the items from the conveyor and the items are indexed to the next station. The vertically translatable arm is equipped with piston means which allows the head, and therefore the attached items, to be immersed and subsequently removed from the various stations. The immersion and removal of the items is preferably controlled by programmable computer means.
The central support hub assists in transporting and distributing fluid to and from the arms and the gripping devices. A series of computer controlled pilot valves, solenoids and conduits assists in this process. The hub also functions as a supportive central attachment point to each of the horizontal arms.
The circular design of the treatment stations, in addition to the rotating central hub, the plurality of vertically translating arms, and the item gripping means, provides the advantage of allowing a number of treatment stations to be used simultaneously. A further advantage of the present invention is the automated transportation of items through the entire etching process, thereby reducing human contact with the etchant solutions and their fumes.